Wild force access
by NARUxKYU
Summary: When master Orc attacks the valley of peace, tigress tries to get to know the wild force power rangers, particularly cole.e/ red ranger. But, does he feel the same.
1. Wild access!

WILD FORCE, wild force!

* * *

Po, furious five some weird things are terrorizing the valley, stop them. Shifu said.

Soon the warriors found them, but they were in for some new villains and new friends

(FYI: if you know who said the title your in for a shock)

Po, and the four fought valiantly but they were down and out for the count. So tigress lunged at them only to be stopped by five human's holding strange devices, but it seemed that tigress's heart was startled by the young man with a red headband.

ready guys. Cole said and the other four nodded. Suddenly out of no where some music started to play.

They pulled out some growl phones and said in unison. WILD ACCESS. Suddenly they appeared in ranger costumes.

Wild Force

(Wild Force Access!)

suddenly, the rangers(excluding cole/red) ran at the pawns, while the red ranger said: if you think you can win, then come prove it. He said then ran at master Orc not noticing that tigress blushed at him smiling.

Wild Force Power Rangers

We'll Defend What's Right Forever

Wild Force Power Rangers

We'll Protect this World Together

the red ranger pulled out his crystal saber and slashed master Orc Then blasted him causing Orc to fall back. Alright guys lets finish him. He said then they're weapons became one.

(Wild Force)

(Wild Force)

Power Rangers Flying Highter (Go!)

Wild Force Running Faster (Wild Force!)

Power Rangers Stick Together (Go!)

We will save the world

(Wild Force Access!)

Victory charge... Strike. They all said, but tigress didn't know what made her look at the red ranger, but she just blushed at they're finish pose.

Wild...Force

Wild Force!

the music stopped as the red ranger walked towards tigress and said, hey you ok, these are not the people you are meant for and their are tons more so you're gonna be seeing more of me. He said and turned to his fellow rangers but was stopped by tigress, hey wha... What's your name. She said shy fully. Cole, wild force tiger ranger. he said

hey guy's, didn't expect this now did you, well what is wrong with tigress, what was master Orc looking for, and am I going to get more RUDE comments to this story crossover, PROBABLY. Wait for next chapter.


	2. The tiger and the ranger pt1

it was dark and everyone was sleeping, but tigress's dream was getting hot.. Hot... Hot...

(tigress's dream)

alright rangers I'll catch up I have to do something. Cole said and walked away (not noticing that a certain tiger had followed him into an alley way) power down... He said as his suit went away. Wow he's so strong... And handsome, but someone heard tigress. Is that so. He said and tigress stepped out but she hadn't noticed that he had taken his shirt off to tie around his wounds. So who's handsome and strong. He said while tigress stepped back when he said in a seductive voice. I thought you needed help to, she couldn't finish when he said. To what... he said as he started to undress. (FTR: she is dreaming about cole)

she started to do the same and kissed him passionately, but she awoke from heaven only to notice she had shed her shirt and her pants were wet as hell.

WOW, some dream I better clean up I'm supposed to go to town today. Later at town she was walking in town but something wasn't right but mantis spoke: drink to much water today. Hearing this tigress cried a little bit and ran up to the nearest alley way where she found... COLE! He was beaten up even though he had taken his shirt to tie around his arm from bleeding out. agh.. That hurts, how did I even get here. oh hey I can go i... She was stopped by his hand held out, please stay I need help. He said calmly but somehow seductively. she nodded and grabbed his arm and treated his wounds. Listen ugh... Do you wanna go... out. He said.

I'd love to but after you get fixed up. Tigress said. So at noon? He asked. Sure at pings noodle shop. She said.


	3. The tiger and the ranger pt2

After tigress left the alley way to get ready for her date!and cole went to his fellow rangers.

hey guys I'm going out. I'll need help getting these wounds cleaned, can anybody help? I will. Taylor yelled happily. O.. K..cole said as Taylor led him to the sink. So what, cha doing. She asked. I am going on a date with master tigress. cole said confident, oh you lucky dog. Merrick said. It's nothing like that, she found me in an alley way beat up and she treated my wounds. Not telling that he asked her out in the first place. Well where ya taking her. Max asked, she said pings noodle shop. Cole said. Well how'd she react? Well I don't know why, but her... Pants were all wet. Cole said now puzzled. Oh ha ha ha ha I think I know. Alyssa said.

back at the jade palace

shifu, I'm going on a date. Tigress said hoping he wouldn't go ballistic. With cole right. Shifu Said. Yah how'd you know. Tigress asked. Well its not hard to guess with your pants all wet, not to mention your moaning and saying his name while your dreaming. shifu said. Yeah haha sorry about that. She said but then she left in a hurry.

**with cole and his friends he was all in his casual outfit: blue jeans, red shirt with tiger symbol on it, red headband, and arm guard to hide his wound tigress treated.**

hey buddy, here's 50 yen get her something nice. Merrick said. Well ok if you say so, cole said while taking the money. Ok I got's to go don't wanna make the kitten angry.

**(listen if some words have red line under I don't know why I tried to fix them but it didn't work)**


	4. The ranger who got his mate

Cole walked up the palace stairs only to be stopped half way up by tigress. Oh hey kitten I was coming to get you... He said. So shall we go. he said as she walked and wagged her striped tail. You look like your feeling better. Tigress said. You look ... Like something's missing. He said, what, she asked concerned. This cole said as he placed a rose on her head. There now your perfect. He said. Tigress blushed and said: oh haha we're here.

they enjoyed they're dinner and talked about they're teams, cole talked about how his family was killed by they're best friend, and tigress explained about her life as an orphan. When they walked out they were ambushed by orc's henchmen, tigress and cole had to fight alone because cole left his morphor at home. But he should have brought it when he saw tigress about to be stabbed when he jumped (noooo! Cole said as he yelled in pain.) tigress saw this and she was mad so she lunged at the henchmen and took them out and rushed to cole.

cole this is all my fault. She said bursting into tears but stopped when he said, hey hey don't blame yourself, here just take the yen and get me to a hotel. He said before passing out.

**three hours went by till cole woke up with a chair before him set up with first aid.**

please help me tigress, tigress heard cole yell and ran to him. Your awake. She hugged him with joy. Tigress, you are the first person to ever show me kindness, back in my school years they would bully me, literally brake my bones and insult my family. I didn't now that, I'm so sorry, tigress said. Tigress... Why'd you say yes I mean really why? Well remember when i first saw you. She asked. Yes, why. He said with concern. Well, when you said i was going to see more of you around here, that night I dreamt of you and I thought I loved you. tigress explained. she was surprised to see cole crying his eyes out. Wow I... Didn't know how you felt. He said drying his tears, when he was done his eyes met hers.

they leaned towards each other till cole said: kitten, I... He was stopped by tigress's lips, she smiled when they broke apart. Cole just stared for a minute and returned the kiss Pushing each other to the bed **(while they were kissing basically cole just leaned back and tigress just followed** **along)**_ tigress. Cole said. Yes. Tigress asked lustfully. I think I love you kitten. He said. I love you too, my little ranger so just relax. She said as she undressed and jumped on him and started to pleasure him on the bed. He just sat they're and enjoyed it until it was over._

_tigress I think we should head back. Cole said with emotions that the master had unlocked. They headed for Coles home first. When they reached the doorstep. goodnight my little mate. Cole said, you too my cute tiger. tigress said. but they didn't now that the rangers heard him behind the door. When he came in Merrick and the others said in unison: well you tiger. Yah I am. He said as tigress swished her hips walking away. _


	5. Tiger sweet tiger

Tigress and cole dated for a month and cole's birthday was coming up tomorrow but tigress hasn't found him anything. Hm... What am I getting cole for his b-day. Tigress said. Maybe I'll... She was stopped by viper. C,mon tigress cole's in trouble. At the sound of this tigress ran down the steps only to find cole with his battle saber fighting Orc and... Losing. His other rangers were defeated, and Orc spoke so you've gotten soft haven't you red ranger. orc slashed cole then cole fell with the last site of tigress before passing out.

seven hours later

aargh... Cole moaned in pain. Your alive, the five said in unison. Yes, shifu he's going home today and I agreed to stay with him till he recovers. Tigress said. when they left tigress said her goodbyes and wheeled cole to his room. Ok tigress could you help me to my asked. Sure tiger. Tigress said happily. hey bro nice to see ya, well goodnight. Merrick said. Um cole where do I sleep. She asked. You can sleep with me, I mean we do trust each other. He said. Ok, I trust you. Tigress said but couldn't sleep so she said, cole would it be ok if I um... give you your present early. She asked in a seductive tone. Whatever makes you feel good kitten. with that she undressed and jumped on him. Like your present so far? She asked. What do you think, he said leaning up but tigress pushed him down. she pulled his pants down and got a surprise. Wow I can see why your leader. she said. Tigress you sure you want to do this. He said. I love you too much cole, yes. With that she started to pleasure him with her body. Cole I'm ready, take me. She moaned, and cole did so, she was ready to climax and so was cole, and in no time they did. I love you kitten. He said out of breath. happy birthday, my ranger. She said with her fur all ruffled.

(the next morning)

Merrick was making breakfast. Cole, tigress breakfast is ready. **:remember Coles fellow rangers beside Merrick had been** defeated._ sniff sniff both there noses smelled the food so they went to the table, hey you must've had a good sleep huh? Tigress's and Coles ears perked up as they said in unison while holding hands " You have no idea" _


	6. Love worth living for

Today was Coles birthday and Coles legs had healed, but tigress is acting strange around cole even then usual.

cole and tigress were tending to they're daily sparring match, and cole was going easy on his mate. He... He... he... Cole panted. tigress was fast till she pinned him down. Haha... I'm improving, sorry cat got your tounge. She said while she started purring sexually. Um tigress.. Agh are you ok. she started to rubb up against him, till cole jumped up and ran away. Tigress ran to him as she started to feel sick and walked to Coles room.

when she got there she noticed that cole was using the shower, so she decided to wait for him on the bed. When he was done he grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist. agh... I wonder what got into Ti... AAAAGH. He screamed as he saw tigress on the bed, toplessly waiting for him it appeared.

Um... Hey tigress what... What ugh... what are you doing. He said already nowing the answer. Waiting for the birthday boy. She said with a seductive purr. Suddenly she started to back him against the wall, when his back met the wall all he could do now is slide down, but he could never have guests what came next. tigress started to Kiss his remaining wounds and purr. She stopped to see cole crying softly. Cole what's wrong, is it me. She asked. No, it's just I realize that anyone who gets closed to me gets hurt, mom and dad got killed, my friends lost their powers, and you almost got stabbed all because of me. he said. I'm willing to take that risk with you. Tigress said and kissed him on the lips this time. I love you cole. I love you too tigress. They said and fell into a deep sleep on the floor.


	7. The spirit of love

It hasn't been too long now and cole has recovered, so tigress and cole decided to reveal there love to master shifu and the talked to shifu and cole kept the five busy.

baba could you round up the five, me and cole have an announcement. Tigress pled.

Ok ill round them up. Shifu said. So shifu rounded them up. But Orc had other plans.

ok tigress why have you summoned us. Shifu said. Tigress held Coles hand and smiled till cole spoke up: we'll when me and tigress went out to pings he were Attacked by Orc. Really. Shifu said. And I left my morphor at home so me and tigress had to fight alone, but she almost died if it weren't for my actions, I got stabbed tigress got me to a hotel and tended to my wounds.

and... Thats why you called us here. Shifu said. No after words me and tigress... He couldn't finish when Orc hit cole right where his tiger spirit laid. Ugh.. What did you do. He asked in pain. I took away both your tiger spirit, your nothing but human. Orc said. And now I'll take the one thing you love. He said as he grabbed tigress and disappeared, noooooooo. He yelled before passing out.

**one day later: Merrick tries to bring the tiger spirit** back.

so Merrick can it be possible. Cole asked. No, I'm sorry but your tiger spirit... breaths no more. He said heavily. So, it's over, I failed. Cole said but heard a similar voice. It's not you who have failed. Suddenly a ghost resembling a tiger came before him. Tiger spirit! Your said hoping he was back. Yes but I must leave you forever. Did you ever wonder what made you a power ranger? The spirit asked. No... Huh what. It was never the costume, or the power, or even me. the spirit said. It... Was me the whole time wasn't said cheering up. Yes, but you only scratched the surface, when you put your mind to it, and give your power a reason to live, you will have a power you've never known.

ok, think. He said, when suddenly his body glowed gold. And a spirit of tigress was before him. Never give up my ranger. then the spirit kissed cole And she started to fuse with him and he glowed brighter. what's happening! shifu yelled. suddenly tigress's spirit started to take the form of a shield, then she spoke: cole we are mated forever. Alright let's see what I got, SHIELD OF TRIUMPH ACTIVATE! With that his suit came back with a Triassic look. **kinda like Dino thunder.** triassic tiger ranger. I'm coming tigress, with that he teleported to his love.


	8. Love conquers all

**master Orc had taken over the valley and placed tigress at the center.**

_attention, for too long this world has had one too many heroes, so If someone rises against me I'll crunch the numbers. Orc said._

_ugh... Let me go you monster.. You killed my boyfriend. Tigress shouted._

_let her be an example. Master Orc said then pointed his staff about to extinguish the tiger. FIRE! But someone dodged it back. It was..._

_COLE... Tigress said. no, but how.. I separated your spirit. Orc yelled. yes, but a certain tigers soul stayed with me, and she fused with me. He said showing of his new look. You mean your alive... Because of me. Tigress said. Yeah.. Now let me show you what the power of lion's can do. Cole said and ran At Orc who backed away. _

_Tiger yo yo! He screamed as his hands became a yo yo. _

_Agh... agh... ugh... Was all orc could say._

_this isn't over, MEGA ORC! He shouted as he grew. What are you going to do now you may be back but you don't have a wild zord._

_He was right, although he did have new power but his tiger zord was destroyed when tiger spirit was separated. He's right, my zord is gone. I can't beat him now. _

_Suddenly, a roar shouted a new zord crystal appeared in front of tigress, it was all the wild zords in one crystal. What the wild zords, but I destroyed them all. Orc shouted. tigress was cut loose with the crystal and she passed out. With tha crystal the rest of the power rangers were back. Cole... Is that you. They asked. Yeah I got a lot to fill you in on, but now it's time to put a cork in orc's mouth. _

_with the howl of a wolf, wolf wild force ranger. Merrick said._

_with the teeth of a shark, shark wild force ranger. Max said._

_with the claws of a tiger, white tiger wild force ranger. Alyssa said._

_with the wings of a eagle, eagle wild force ranger. Taylor said._

_with the horns of a bison, bison wild force ranger. Danny said._

_with the love of a lion, lion wild force ranger. Cole said._

_with they're power they striked and said in unison: wild force we'll protect this world together._

_Orc was down and cole explained god I forgot about tigress she's... He turned around to find tigress kissing him. tigress. Cole asked. Yes my power ranger. Tigress replied. Will you marry me? Tigress jaw dropped and she started to cry. Does this answer your question. She said then took off his helmet and kissed him passionately. Cole and tigress headed back to the palace._

_when they got there everyone was shocked to see cole carrying tigress bride style. Hey guys guess who's back. He said as tigress held his arm. _

_That night tigress had offered her room for cole To sleep in. He and tigress had to literally pull his suit off because his morphor was malfunctioning._

_Thanks tigress. He said. Your welcome. She said._


End file.
